


Feel it in Her Bones

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [21]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, Episode Related, Episode s02e06, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Lizzie going through Heat and doesn't have a Alpha. Hope and Sebastian don't like each other and Landon a Beta is just along for the ride even though he and Hope are kinda awkward right now.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Feel it in Her Bones

Hidden under the table Lizzie listens to Hope talk to some town people trying to ignore the way her body is aching and her insides feel like they're melting.

She tries to ignore how absolutely wrecked she feels and focus on the puddle of malivore goo she’s crouching next to. For something that throws up random monsters it looks pretty harmless right now. It’s not bubbling away or smoking like the one she found last week that Hope was doing sit ups next to. The only off putting thing about right now is that it’s black. 

Lizzie is pretty sure innocent muggle people would think it’s puddle of tar that dripped out a truck. She didn’t know any better that excuse would seem plausible; they have been redoing the roads around here lately.

She catches the last bit of awkward flirting between Hope and that guy, “If you wanna just to hang out you should just ask me out.”

A flash of white hot rage goes through her. Hope could do so much better than that guy. Like her a powerful, lovely Omega, who’s flowered and is ready to have children. That nurse in Europe said she had the perfect hips for it.

Frowning, she squashes that train of thought; She, Elizabeth Forbes Saltzman does not fancy Hope in that way not at all. 

She does smell nice though. ‘Stop it!’ She mutters to herself and reaches and gently grabs, the Alpha’s ankle.

Hope’s eyes flash red and a little thrill goes through her at that, that she was able to elicit that reaction from Hope but Instead of whimpering like she wants to Lizzie orders Hope to get under the table with her.

They argue about the puddle for a little bit but the topic and most conversation shuts down instantly when Hope takes a deep breath and smells the air. Then looks at puddle and then at Lizzie her eyes flashing with concern.

“What?” She asks not liking the look in Hope’s eyes.

“Nothing lets go look for some clues to why that Zombie showed up.” Hope says crawling out from under the table, Lizzie crawls out after her ignoring how her stomach does happy little somersaults when Hope offers up her hand up. 

She doesn’t take it just gets up and brushes herself and she and Hope begin to walk away from the table, puddle and what Lizzie hopes is her messed up feelings for Alphas that are unattainable. Hope and Sebastian, One because their hooked on a boy that dating her sister, other because they don’t even exist.

She’s been feeling strange ever since Sebastian asked her to stop looking for her. She’d thought he was going to kiss her that night when he leaned in close at the old mill; it would've been perfect, candles, twinkle lights all around. She’d even stared at his lips.

Why wouldn’t she have stared at his lip?! Sebastian was perfect, even down to his scent, combining all the things, she secretly adored, ink and ancient books, wood smoke, and warm spices she couldn’t name. She was impressed when her mind broke it at least was nice and gave her everything she wanted in a guy. A powerful mystery bad boy that would be good just for her.

Man, she was such a Mama’s girl! Falling for all the wrong people!

He had been an Alpha even. Her alpha Lizzie mind supplied, reminding her of the fact that those exact words had flitted through her head when he first said her name. In fact she remembered the whole exchange after. Her mind was tourture. 

“So, are Lizzie and Hope friends now?” Landon asked

That sentence brought her crashing back to reality. That sentence had been spoken across the square and she heard it. She glanced around confused, usually witches didn’t have super hearing only vamps did or a certain witch hybrid named Hope. 

Tears pricked at her eyes, man she was such a freak!

“Ignore him, we’re friends and have always been friends.” Hope said bumping her gently with her hip, “Actually we’re more than friends we’re family.”

The Alpha is trying to distract her; cheer her up, “Thanks Hope.” putting on a watery smile for the girl as they come to a stop at a street corner.

“You’re welcome, we should probably split up, we’ll cover more ground that way.” Hope says matter a factly, pursing her lips in thought.

Lizzie argrees hesitantly not wanting to leave Hope’s side for some strange reason but turns and walks the opposite way toward the Mystic Falls Grill.

“Call me if anything happens.” Hope says catching her hand before she disappears around the corner. 

Lizzie’s pretty sure she’s blushing, “Got it, call you if weird shit happens.” pulling her arm out of Hope’s feather soft hold, and turning the corner, pretending to notice how her hand burns.

Actually it is noticeable even if she pretends it’s not because she has to do the Matthew Macfadyen hand thing to release tension. A little magic must build up too because a couple flowers she passes instantly break apart scattering petals in wind.

\----  
Later she’s standing next to hope inside a gym and it smells horrible smells in the room overwhelm her, Alpha, Omega, sweat, lemon scented cleaning supplies.

She pressed her lips together breathing through her nose trying to focus on the fact that Landon, Raf, and MG and Kaleb along with Kym are in the room and their discussing the second monster the Croatoan.

The three of them smell weird a familiar scent clings to them, faded. Right now all she can tell is that it’s alpha that’s mixed into their own right now with all the other scents in the room. 

The three of them must of run into someone earlier but it’s hard to tell who because Hope’s alpha scent dominates the room along with her Josie’s scent that rolls off, Landon like a comfortable hug, masking his own usual burnt hair smell.

She comes back to herself just in time to interrupt Hope and pair herself off with Landon.

Hope scowls at her disappointed and Lizzie looks away feeling like she just did something she wasn’t supposed to.

After the plans in place and most everybody has left Hope keeps her behind saying something about Landon and secrets but Lizzie thinks it’s something else; Something else that Hope won’t mention because feels those lovely alpha eyes on her every step she takes out of the gym.

Once outside as she takes a big deep breath of cool air, she see Kym comes up staring at her in awe. Kaleb and MG are off to the side angrily whispering to each other. Landon’s wearing a cozy looking jacket as he leans on the brick wall next to the door looking cool for once in his life.

“You looked so awesome fighting that zombie this morning.”

“Thanks.” Lizzie says absently mindly not even paying that much attention to Kym. more concerned with the scent coming off her. 

Since Kym is human the scent that on her is even more watered down then it would be on MG and Kaleb because she’s not supernatural, still unable to place the comforting scent calls over her shoulder to Landon as she walks away, “Come on Frodo, I promised Hope I’d keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise so we have a classroom to get to.”

And the coolness spell is broken because Landon tips over slightly surprised but manages to catch himself, and chase after her.

Lizzie keeps walking tears falling down her face unknowingly cause she just placed it, that scent that hangs around Kym as well as MG and Kaleb masked almost completely by their own scents is Sebastian’s own scent.

Her mind broken completely broken, it scatters back to the night she was chained to a bloody tree screaming at Josie that she was broken and had to many pieces of herself to pick up. 

“Hey wait up!” Landon screams after her, grabbing her shoulder to stop himself before crashing into the pull on it making her turn into his chest, her magic working it itself around them righting them before they crash into the sidewalk. 

She takes a big sniff putting her face against his shirt taking Josie’s comforting beta scent of honey and lavender Landon automatically wraps his arms around her, hugging her. 

She pulls away to tell Landon they should get moving when a slick comes out her, she feels warm slowly going down her legs. She knows her face has drained of blood cause Landon stares at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just cold, Your very warm by the way.” She lies quickly wiping away tears

“That’s Phoenix traight.” Landon mutters pulling away, “Here you can have my jacket and when we get back to the school I'll make you hot chocolate. it’ll warm you right up.” as he says this he struggles out of his jacket and places it around her shoulders

She grabs it instantly pulling it closer, taking in Josie’s scent. Distracted she hasn’t noticed that Landon has taken her by the hand and is pulling her down the street. They’ve grown closer since Landon been dating Josie. She would be loathe to admit it but their friends, almost best friends.

Landon fills in the silence that fell between with talk of some dumb scifi movie. 

She smiles at him and his answering one is bright, she’s thankful that he hasn’t asked about the tears because if he did, she'd probably break and shatter like glass she knows she is and tell him that she’s in heat and there’s no alpha around who’s willing to help her. Everyone hates her. 

Plus her mother who usually comes home to help her is millions of miles away unaware; unable to do anything.

She laughs, unaware that Landon has made a joke. She’s going to die. She just knows it. She’s probably been in preheat for weeks completely unaware because she hadn’t been paying attention to the signs to wrapped up in an imaginary boyfriend.

The other option is fighting a monster and dying while protecting a damsel which is much more appealing.

So, she shoves the fact that her mind and body are rudely betraying her and enjoys the late afternoon sun before facing a big bad.  
\-----  
“Fine I’ll get it.” She says and rushes to answer the phone, hoping it’s someone with info because for once Landon not in danger, not a damsel. She’s the one trouble.

It’s MG. He’s kinda helpful; not really. In fact, it sounds like he’s hiding something but she doesn’t have time to worry about that or anything because she and Landon are running.

Again.  
\-----  
“I had a crush on Josie when I was fourteen during the summer.” Hope says as they back up as the monster inches forward. 

“Of course you did.” Lizzie mutters and wonders how even now when their about to die by a big beak thing that Hope has a knife left to stab her in the heart. 

They back up more backs hitting a random table. “I really.. Think you’re… Cool.” Lizzie says, “And I really wish we could kiss.”

“What?” Hope says her head snapping toward Lizzie to look at her.

But Lizzie doesn’t care.all she see is Jo running in, a wave of black magic coming toward them and then her sister passing out right before she does

\----  
When she wakes up she finds that Hope is gone but at least she left a note this time

Gone to find Landon. Will kiss ya later. Promise. HM

So as she waits for Josie to wake up Lizzie allows herself just once to bask the warmth that Hope always gives her.

It takes a long time for Joise to wake up but when she does they just stare at each other in silence for a while until Lizzie breaks it.

“I guess you weren’t on that field trip?”

“No I wasn’t but I figured out how to bring everybodies memories back.”

“How?”

“I found Penlope’s journal.”

“I thought we were done with that witch?”

“Then you probably shouldn’t write done every single thought you have. It records everything.” Joise mutters “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lizzie doesn’t really have an answer so she goes with the truth, “I didn’t really want to hurt you.”

“Well, it hurts anyway and I wasn’t going to bring everyone’s memories back but I talked to mom and she said that even if it hurts everyone deserves the chance to make their own decisions, their own choice.” Her sister’s back hits a door frame, tears are starting to roll down her cheeks “Who do you think he’ll choose?”

She steps forward and takes Josie’s hands, “I don’t know but whatever happens I will be here for you.” Or at least that’s what she hopes cause now that the monster's gone she can feel how bad her heats going to be.

They hug each other and Lizzie puts her nose against her sister’s shirt, trying to comfort them both.

It takes all her strength to pull away but she does, legs shaking,“But one thing, no more secrets.” She is about to say more when Sebastian’s alpha scent fills her nose and says, “That sounds reasonable.”

No, No, this is so not happening. If she’s going to die in heat she wants her mind to be clear as possible, what comes out of her mouth is nothing like she wanted to say but, “Oh God, I’m having an episode!” but it gets the point across and she looks at Josie.

Josie glances from her crumpled sad face to Sebastian and looks him up and down, “Well, at this one has a Hot Guy guest star.”

Sebastian tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at that statement, agreeing with Josie or he could be bored. Her mind’s fickle.

Then it sinks in that Joise can actually see him,“What?” She says disbelief in her tone, You can see him.”

MG comes whooshing in to stand next to the alpha. “Everyone can see him, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Her mind jumps, racing fast, remembering all the monsters she read about on the football field. A monster that can only appear to a handful people, feel warm, pick up things and be heard also possess people.

Sebastian’s a ghost/poltergeist/demon thing. A tribrid like Hope.She knows Wade died last week. And her dad questioned all the vamps, who had absolutely no idea who drained him. However, she does know Sebastian asked about blood around the same time and Demons of all kinds live off some type of sacrifice and are known for their tricks.

Sebastian is Dangerous, and even though she cares for him. He must die.

She takes a deep breath, and realizes that his scent will probably follow her around for the rest of her life, even she finds another Alpha. She can feel her eyes beginning to sting, just for thinking that Her Alpha must die. 

Lizzie steels herself, readying herself to tear her alpha, to pieces and dispel this hullination , or ghostly tribrid with magic even though it cause herself pain probably zap the last bit of energy she has.

She running on fumes. She’s surprised she’s still standing.

Her Alpha! Her Alpha, her mind screams joyfully at being only feet away from him. No he’s not he’s just some ghostly vampire poltergeist she screams back at it.

Lips pressed into a thin line she shoves hard at her Omega instincts pressing them into hard little ball in the back of her mind. Preparing the spell and takes a step forward aiming,

“Lizzie what are you doing?” She hears Josie say from what feels like far away, 

She takes another step forward her hands tingle. One final step, she thinks, then she can release everything and her mind will be free of crazy dark magic burning it to a crisp and of a possession. Her mind will be burn in another way, a heat way. 

Which may not be good but her friends won’t die because a ghostly poliergist from her mind took over and burned her out leaving a shell that the ghost can take over. She’ll die protecting everyone using this magic, or as a sex crazied Omega; both opitions are better than the first one.

Bonus, her either way her sister will be free of the Merge. 

Doubt still lingers slightly on whether this correct, and in that second of indision MG must realize what she’s about to do cause he screams, “NO LIZZIE, HE”S REAL.” and she knows those words to be true but it’s too late she’s already released the spell 

She stumbles, tipping forward on her knees, she sits on the hardfloor watching in horror as two people she cares about are caught up in a wave of magic that only her broken shattered mind can come up with. 

Jo is probably going to caught in blow back, she thinks, tiredly as she watches MG dodge one way while Sebastian goes the other the wave of shimmering magic barely missing them both but it follows them as they race toward the far corner of the room, then turn back heading toward the exist that Josie and she are close to.

At least Josie’s going to be safe she thinks as spots MG pick Josie up slowing his vamp speed just enough for her to see him do that before racing out of the building. 

Good.

Lizzie crumples the rest of the way to the ground eyes failing her. In fact as the last bit of magic destroys the building and some of the surrounding area most of her senses have failed her, and Lizzie is unaware Sebastian has scooped her up, cradled her against his chest while carrying her bridal style and said, “That was very badly done, Elizabeth. Badly done.”

She can’t even see that the trees have gone blurry because vamp speed is being used. The only sense that Lizzie has left real is smell but even that fades as she passes out from exhaustion. 

\---

She can hear voices around her but her eyes feel too heavy to open. Various scents fill the room heightened with worry.

“Milton, I’m not a dog to be summoned.” Sebastian hisses, mad, “Elizabeth is in heat. I am not her Alpha. I should not see her like this.”

“Hey don’t look at me, she's the one who summoned, not me.” MG whispers back“She reacted to you, when you came in.” MG whispers back

“She reacted to my scent and to the word Alpha, like any heat crazed Omega would do.”

“Lizzie’s crazed at the best of times.” Kaleb mutters

There are several growls and a “Hey.” from around the room at that sentence.

“Kaleb, please leave I won’t tolerate that type of speech in my house especially when one of my daughters is sick and the other one has to be sent away due to the fact that just being close might change her biology to match her sisters.” Her Dad says taking her hand he must be closest to her.

Josie went away because of the Gemini Curse. Because whatever happens to one twin happens to the other.

“Yes that was very impolite; please leave.” Sebastian says, “Speaking of which I will be leaving I’m breaking so many protocols”

She whimpers at the thought of him leaving; shivers and with all her might tries to get her body to present her neck, her scent gland and be a good little Omega.

“NO!” A bunch of people yell

“Unhand me!”

“Dude, just watch.” MG says

She feels a bunch of eyes on her but one pair of eyes, she feels intensely, right to her core. With those eyes on her she can do anything but their almost too much in their intensity. 

She manages two words and even though she wants to she can’t manage to open her eyes and look at him when she does.

“My.. Alpha.”

Lizzie instantly feels the tension in the room drop, 

“See I told you your her Alpha,” MG says way too excited in her opinion, maybe that’s the fever talking.

She feels her Dad let go of her hand, “Okay everybody out everyone’s scent except for Sebastian’s is probably confusing her.” Slowly chairs scrape against the floor and people exit the room

“The Beta stays.” Sebastian orders

“What why?” Landon mutters as a door closes

“Because even though your scent smells of burning bird, It’s natural which will clear out the other scents allowing mine to take over faster. Plus there are protocols.” Sebastian pauses then sighs, “A Beta must always be present in the instance of heat or rut to provide services of food, drinks or bathes, or protection for the vulnerable party if needed, or in case of an Omega having two Alphas.”  
“What?”

“Don’t lie to me, Boy.” Sebastian says

“First of all, I have a name and it’s Landon and I second I don’t know what your talking about.”

“I can smell another Alpha on both of you, they’ve been around recently with Elizabeth especially. You three were probably in a triad without even knowing, but the other Alpha scents not as strong as it is on you it’s mixed in with another beta.” 

Lizzie can just imagine a flicker of a smirk crossing Sebastian’s face, “Stepping out on them weren’t you. Very naughty of you, I might need to punish you.”

Silence.

Then Lizzie hears the door hit the wall.

“Nobody is punishing anyone he’s my Beta. You have no justiction.” Hope’s voice cuts through the room like a clear ringing of a bell. “As a matter of fact, you shouldn’t be here. Lizzie’s my Omega.

“We’ll see about that.”

Then both Hope and Sebastian growl and Lizzie doesn’t know what to do; so arguing continues.

“Shut up!” Landon screams “Look your upsetting Lizzie.”

She hears fast footsteps than Landon’s large and warm hands wiping tears from her face “Stay here and behave I’m gonna go get a washcloth.”

Lizzie would have smiled at Landon telling Alphas to behave if she wasn’t so tired

Why was she so tired? “If you’re both that jealous of each other you can each hold one of hands.” Landon said, exiting the room but before he left, “He said, “Not now Hope.”

“Ahh, so you’re name is Hope than?” Sebastian said 

Lizzie fell back asleep with both Alphas holding her hands with a warm cozy feeling, washing over her.  
\----  
Lizzie woke up again fully to find herself in her twin bed, holding hands with both Sebastian and Hope in pale inky blue darkness of early morning. She tired to sit up slow extracting her hands from both their grips; failing because Sebastian shot forward on the hard chair he was sitting in to catch the cold washcloth that fell off her forehead , eyes glittering.

“Hello Elizabeth.”

She flinched slightly making Hope jerk awake. 

The only one who hasn't received a rude awakening was Landon who was snoring away, lightly curled up on her tiny blue and white loveseat, that sat in the corner of the room.

“So, your real than?” Lizzie asked tentatively, “And not some hot hullicated boyfriend?”

A bark of laughter, escaped Sebastian while Hope blinked at her and said, “Props to your imagination.”

“Thanks.”

“There’s a way that I can prove to you that I’m real but it might hurt.”

“What?”

“By feeding on you.”

“No way” Hope said frowning

“It’s her decision.” Sebastian said and both Alphas glared at each other, than tuned their attention to Lizzie.

Having to two Alphas stare at her was unnerving and flattering at the same time and was glad that it was still relatively dark so Hope couldn’t see her blush. 

Lizzie was pretty sure Sebastian could because he was a vampire but two of three was good. Was she counting Landon? Yes… Yes she was because he was in the room and she cared about him. 

He was part of their strange dynamic, if he didn’t like that right now than so be it.

“Okay.” Lizzie said giving a sharp nod. 

Hope sighed but said nothing.

Sebastian leaned forward sitting up out of the chair and went for Lizzie’s neck only to her flinch away and almost fall out of the bed. She would have if Hope had not caught her.

“No, I may need you right now but that it. And if you ever need me...” Lizzie said forcefully, Pushing him back “You’ll … If you’re real You’ll have to earn me, earn everytime I submit, because you used me, manipulated and lied to me. I’m not a person who forgives and forgets.”

“That’s right. Tell him who’s boss.” Landon said sleepy from the loveseat, all three heads swivelled in his direction only for them to quickly realize that he was still asleep when he began to snore again.

“Well then perious where would you like me to bite than since right now submitting is giving your neck to my teeth.”

Wordlessly, Lizzie offers her arm up, Sebastian gently takes in both hands and bites her wrist. Pain flashes through her hot and fast quickly followed by pleasure but it disappears in a second as Sebastian removes his mouth from her, only for him to swiftly swoops back and lick at the two puncture marks closing them before blood drips on the sheets.

Lizzie tries not shiver and Sebastian peeks at her giving her a sly smile.

“Does that prove I am real?”

She nods turns to look at Hope gives a shaky smile and then the kissing begins, the first one is gentle, feather light on her forehead, the second is rough, claiming, almost burns her lips.

Breathing hard, she breaks the kiss. Still a little shocked when Sebastian asks, “May I kiss you?”

“Yes”

So, does and it’s exactly or very similar to Hope’s second rough, forcefully, claiming, on lips even except for the fact that bites her lips slightly when pulling away. So, when she pulls away she slaps him hard on the cheek.

And Sebastian just laughs. And laughs.

“Stop.” She mutters beating his chest,

“Elizabeth, Darling you have to be detailed, more exacting if you want the power in the relationship.” Sebastian says putting his hand around her neck lightening fast,climbing on the twin bed, he puts his knee between her thighs, probably exactly were he wants it, and pushes Lizzie flat on the bed, bending over her “Or we’ll hold all the power.” He whispers into her ear

“You have no power over me.”

Landon says “Nerd, you just quote Labyrinth.” ruining the moment and they look over to see that Landon’s actually awake this time.”

“Shut up.” Lizzie says

Sebastian sits up and removes his hand but doesn’t get off the bed, content, and Lizzie allows it. 

“Why are we talking about a very difficult maze?” Sebastian asks 

“We’re not.” Hope says “We’re talking about a movie.”

“Not just any movie. Lizzie’s favorite because it’s got David Bowie dressed as Jareth the Goblin King. You kinda look like him.”

“The knock off version.” Lizzie says and smiles with glee when Sebastian looks offended. Mission Accomplished.

“When did you wake up?” Hope asks Landon softly

“When she moaned as Sebastian bite her wrist.” Landon says motioning to both of them, “I was gonna leave but didn’t know how to escape without interrupting.”

Hope nods and they all fall into silence

Leaving Lizzie wonders how Landon knows what her favorite movie is? And looks back and forth between Landon and Hope feeling slightly betrayed.

“Don’t look at me?” Hope says when she voices this feeling “You’re the one who made us watch it.”

Suddenly, feels like she needs something but doesn’t know how to explain it. It’s a need. She wants warmth, and soft things. Landon, Hope and Sebastian must see it etched on her face though cause they start listing things.

And it’s all a bit of a blur after that.

“Cuddles!” She screams finally figuring out she wants

“Ahh” The other three say at the same time and then looks at the twin bed sadly,

“There’s no way the three of us are going to fit in that twin bed.” Hope says

“Four.” She mutters and stares around Hope to stare at Landon.

“But- I don’t care what problems you two have.” Looking at both Hope and Landon, “You guys will work it out and we’ll be together. Cause we’re endgame, all four of us.”

“That a fact?”

Lizzie just nods, “So, cuddles now, drama later.”

“Okay.”

They end up arguing how best to accomplish getting to they cuddles and even talking about moving down the hall to were a King size bed is but decide against cause they feel like they’d be invading personal space because the room belongs to Damon Salvatore. So they end up pushing Josie’s bed right up close to Lizzie’s.

Landon goes to grab snacks for everyone while Hope and Sebastian grab pillows and blankets. Then they clamber in settling close to Lizzie.

And as they all fall back asleep Lizzie thinks that she’s found it. People she can be her messy self with, always. They may not have figured anything else out yet like how everybody supposed to fit together but she feels like she can face anything. 

Weather it be waves of monsters or another wave of Heat. 

Their perfect. “I can feel it in my bones.” Lizzie says as she stares up at the ceiling, stuck in the middle of cuddle pile.

She doesn’t mind being stuck this time not at all.


End file.
